


Your eyes, my ears

by Cherry_Chaser



Series: We don't need no people [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bossy Sick Taken, Crack Curses, Crack is deaf, Fast emotion changes, Fun right?, Gen, Sick Tears, Sorta Bossy Crack, Tears is blind, Tears is now a Villian and Devil, Who wants a Villian? Nobody? To bad!, good job me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Chaser/pseuds/Cherry_Chaser
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Edge bitty, as normal as can be. But after an encounter with a Baby Blue that resulted in an life changing accident. Things are forever changed, and abilities taken for granted are lost.What happens next?Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

'𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀𝑒𝓇, 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓈𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃 𝐵𝒶𝒷𝓎 𝐵𝓁𝓊𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝒻 𝐻𝐸 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝒾𝓍 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂!' I grumbled in my mind, trying not to gather anymore attention from the factory fresh Baby Blues around me. All obliviously happy in their cages, chatting loudly with each other. Oh what I wouldn't give for them to SHUT UP. I muffled a snarl that threaten to escape me. I have gone unnoticed for now, and I'm not going to change that by snarling. I may be known for my temper but I have restraint. Even if all I long to do right now is make those loud Baby Blues shut up, or even better. DUST. 

 

I looked around the large crate they were carrying us in to reach one of those annoying care centers. The walls were lined with cages filled with two or three Baby Blues, stacked on top of each other. The floor was bare metal, looking a little bit rusted in the corners. But one thing in particular caught my eye, the one thing all bittys learned to fear. Even the freshest Baby Blues and the most battled scarred Boss would do almost anything if this was threatened at them. It was a small vial with a nozzle at top, filled with a red liquid. Determination. Even though bittys are made of more physical matter than normal monsters, determination would still slowly melt us. Until we are disposed of. They kept this weapon on hands at all times to make sure the bittys don't cause trouble, even the Baby Blues are threatened with it. Hanging just overhead. As I kept watch on it I noticed something that I almost wish I didn't. The clasp holding it to the wall was loose, the vial moving more out of its position. Little by little with every bump the truck made. The cage right under it held two Baby Blued, each oblivious to their fate if nothing stopped the vial from falling and breaking on their cage roof.

 

'𝒮𝒽𝒾𝓉, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂 𝒹𝒾𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉. 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒾𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓃𝑜𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀𝓈. 𝒲𝒽𝑜 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌𝓈? 𝑀𝒶𝓎𝒷𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒽𝒾𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓌𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒.' With that last thought a grin stretched across my face. I silently went to the side of my cage closest to the danger, carefully and slowly pushing against the thin wire like metal bars. They bent away from each other, allowing me to slip between them. I glanced around the crate to make sure none of the Baby Blues noticed my escape. They didn't, good. I slipped behind the cages, my clothes helping me blend in with the shadows. As if their was much light in the first place, the only small glimmers of light coming from the small holes in the roof of the crate. Letting the light in, but also any rain or snow that may come with it. Luckily for me and the Baby Blues, today was just a partly cloudy sunny day. As I finally made it to the front of the crate, where the danger laid. I got spotted by one of the Baby Blues in the cage under the vial. Their starry eye lights grew.

 

"OH MY! AN EDGY BITTY! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MEET ONE SO SOON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND HOW ARE YOU NOT IN ONE OF THE CAGES?!" They chirped loudly, making me growl lowly at the loud sound directed at me. The loud cry of excitement from that bitty causing the others to turn to look at me. Having the same reaction, like the dialog from an NPC. I ignored their questions in favor of reaching the cage door to pick the lock. I would of bent the bars but since the Baby Blues are a bit taller an thicker than most bittys they wouldn't fit. 

 

"HUH? EDGY BITTY YOU MUSTN'T DO THAT! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ARE CAGES UNTIL WE ARE AT THE MARVELOUS CARE CENTER!" I growled at the Baby Blue, causing them to flinch slightly.

 

"well if you don't want to fucking become dust then Shut. Your. Mouth" They went quiet as I continued working on the lock with my fingers that are luckily thin enough to act as lock picks. I heard a high pitched squeak coming from above. I quickly looked up to find the clasp had come undone, the vial handing onto it by its nozzle. But not for long as it rocks back and forth, teetering on the edge of falling. My eyes widen as I tore my fingers out of the lock, causing them to get slightly skinned but it didn't matter. The next bump however small would knock down the vial. I grabbing the lock with my hands and brought it up to my teeth, biting down on it hard enough to snap it. But it also broke most of my teeth, leaving the rest crooked and chipped. I heard a wince from the cage coming from the Baby Blue WHO'S STILL OBLIVIOUS. I would of given up right then and there if I felt any pain, but the adrenaline kept me numb to all pain. Allowing my to yank of the lock and open the cage. Grabbing the Baby Blue who protested loudly at first before shutting up as I threw them out of the cage. I stumbled as the truck hit another bump in the road, I almost ran back to get out of the way before I realized something.

 

THE OTHER BABY BLUE! I hissed at myself for being so stupid and dashed into the cage. The silent baby blue was frozen with fear staring upwards at the falling vial. Vile curses crossed my mind as I reached for the Baby Blue. My fingers wrapped themselves around their arm as I yanked them towards me. Praying to myself that I was fast enough to at least get the Baby Blue out of there in time. As I turned around to throw the second Baby Blue out of the cage I heard a sicking sound that sent a cold dread down my spine. The sound of the glass holding the determination contained shattering. At first everything went still and silent as I felt a rain of small pointy shards of glass hitting me like snowflakes. Then my vision was covered with red.

Finally,

All I felt was pain


	2. Unwelcome Awakening

'....ɖǟʀӄ....ֆօ ɖǟʀӄ......ƈօʟɖ ʟɨӄɛ ɨƈɛ. ɨֆ ǟռʏօռɛ ȶɦɛʀɛ? աɦǟȶ ɦǟքքɛռɛɖ... ʍɨӼ ʊք...ɮǟɮʏ ɮʟʊɛֆ... ƈʟǟֆք.... ȶɦɛ ɖȶ! ֆɦɨȶ, ɨ'ʍ ʄʊƈӄɨռɢ ɖɛǟɖ ǟʀɛռ'ȶ ɨ? ɨ'ʍ ռօȶ ɨռ քǟɨռ ֆօ ɨ ʍʊֆȶ ɮɛ... ɮʊȶ ȶɦɛռ ǟɢǟɨռ, ȶɦɨֆ ɨֆ ֆօʍɛ աɛɨʀɖ ӄɨռɖ օʄ ɦɛǟʋɛռ օʀ ɦɛʟʟ ɨ ɛռɖɛɖ ʊք ɨռ. ɮʊȶ ɖǟʍռ ɨ ʀɛǟʟʟʏ ɖɨɖռ'ȶ աǟռȶ ȶօ ɢօ օʊȶ ȶɦǟȶ աǟʏ... ɖɨɖ ȶɦǟȶ ɮǟɮʏ ɮʟʊɛ ֆʊʀʋɨʋɛ? ɨ ɦօքɛ ֆօ. ȶɦɛʏ'ʀɛ ǟռռօʏɨռɢ ǟֆ ʄʊƈӄ ɮʊȶ ȶɦɛʏ'ʀɛ ʟɨӄɛ ƈɦɨʟɖʀɛռ. ɛֆքɛƈɨǟʟʟʏ ȶɦɛ ʄǟƈȶօʀʏ ʄʀɛֆɦ օռɛֆ... աɦɛʀɛ ǟʍ ɨ ǟռʏաǟʏֆ?' 

I felt around, my limbs like lead as they slowly dragged across whatever I was face planted into, like slime. My arm felt like just bits and pieces of bone putty. I opened my mouth to call for someone, anyone. But all I could do was cough and wheeze as my lungs and throat felt filled with a think glue like substance. What. The. Hell. After deciding not to do that again, at least for a while I slowly pushed myself onto my right elbow. Luckily it being semi solid allowed me to lift my face. I lifted my right hand up to my face to wipe of the thick glue like substance off my eyes. Its peeled off nicely as I slowly opened my eyelids.

I saw many blurry blue figures, separated inside familiar thin barred cubes. The cages! I'm not dead yet! After quickly wiping off the rest of the substance off my eyes so I could see clearer I realized something. 

The Baby Blues were all huddled in the corners farthest from us in their cages, holding onto each other. Someone crying and other staring at me with small blue pinpricks for eye lights. They were terrified of something, why? I tried to move my left arm to push myself up only to realize that something was deadly wrong with it. It was far to short and thin, I had no palm and my once attached skeleton fingers were switched for three knife like claws. Floating where they would be If. I. Had. A. Palm.

I had a reaction to this news that I didn't even think Edges could have...

I shrieked and proceeded to panic.

With a strong push I got onto my feet in a crouching position. As I tried to push with my legs I prominently noticed a new development in my left leg....

I couldn't move or feel my thigh. It remained limp, I feared it had been broken somehow before I looked down and froze at my appearance.

My shoes were partly melted, the right ones Outsole was made of white and red goop. Somehow not mixing and staying separate colors instead of pink. My jacket was filled with holes revealing the darkness of my chest, aside from a couple showing bones. The left sleeve was missing completely and only my deformed arm showed, the right sleeve torn at my elbow. Showing my melted elbow which looked more like swiss cheese than bone. 

The state of my pants were okay at best but it was the invasion of a light gray color that caught my attention. My eye lights trailed the path the invader took, leading to another pair of tormented pants. The right pant leg was covered in black from my own pant leg, but their was no foot. Just dripping and tendril like goop. Their left pant leg and foot looking normal, lucky. 

Their shirt had a huge hole, showing off the state of the owner's ribs and spine. The spine looked like melting ice cubes placed half hazardly on top of each other, and the ribs (If you could even call them that) were like putty that was molded by a toddler. Some were missing piece which caused the ends to float or not be there, others were just barely hanging onto the spine like broken branches on a dying tree. Some weren't there at all! Their right arm was like mine but larger, but their left one was in a sorry state. It was just a mess of floating pieces of bone putty.

As my eyes made a mad dash upwards I recognized a familiar blue bandanna. The ears/wings of the bandanna were covered and holes and dripping. And the main section was mostly okay aside from a stray hole or two. But oh god.... their face was horrid. Their eyes were wide open, but they still seem unconscious. Their eyes were void of eye lights, not to mention the diamond star like shape their left eye took. Their right eye was triangle like. Tear like holes and drops of goop littered under the right eye. Making them looking like they were crying in despair. Their forehead had hair like spikes that looked quite dull but could cut if slashed at you.

'աɦǟȶ ȶɦɛ ʄʊƈӄ!' I tried to scramble away from the mutated Baby Blue but it got dragged with me, its weight causing me to stumble and fall. As I expected to feel the pain as I hit the ground and the small 'clang' that came with it, it didn't happen. I could feel the floor after it was soften by the goop but I felt no pain nor heard a sound, not even a 'splat' as the goop slapped against the ground. I couldn't hear it, I can't hear it or the running truck or the Baby Blues cries! I CANT HEAR! 

I started to scream, desperate to hear. ANYTHING! Nothing, there was nothing.... just silence, the piercing silence. I began to hyperventilate as I felt the truck slowed down, coming to a stop. I knew why. They heard me, they were coming to kill me to kill US. 

Like hell I was going to let that happen, as I felt the truck shake slightly as the door was slammed shut all I could do was try and calm my rapid mindset, slowing down my tornado of fearful thoughts. I saw light peek through the double crate doors as the driver and most likely security started to open it. Time slowed around me as I narrowed my eyes at the danger like hell would I let us die here. Not like this, disposed off like a faulty toy. My mind ran at mach speeds to find escape routes, finally an idea came to mind. The roof even with the doors fully opened would be shady around the air holes. Perfect, I used my arms including the deformed on to grab the barred rood of the cage. Pulling us through the opening easily with our new goopy body. 

We dug our knifed hand into the crate wall, using it as a hook to shoot us up the wall. Latching onto the roof we found a better exit, the holes.

Pushing hard against the chosen hole we managed to slip through it without to much trouble. We felt the warm rays of sunlight shine on our face and the cool spring breeze brush up against our small body. As I took noticed of the city surroundings I noticed my mistake. They didn't stop because they heard us, they stopped because...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We're at our final destination


	3. Escape?

'աɛ ռɛɛɖ ȶօ ɢɛȶ օʊȶ օʄ ɦɛʀɛ ռօա!' I growled out in my mind, staring heatedly at the large sign that said 'Bitty Care Center! For all your bittys needs' They were always so fucking cheery when it came to normal bittys. But they are the same as the factory workers, to them the only things worth caring for were the perfect ones. If they saw me... Shit! I got to go! But it was hard enough getting the fuck up here, how the hell am I going to get away? I could attempt a shortcut but I haven't refueled in so long... and my soul is probably to fucked up to do it anyways. Shit, I should of checked on it by now. 

'օӄǟʏ, ʄօƈʊֆ! ȶɦɛʀɛ ɦǟֆ ȶօ ɮɛ ǟ աǟʏ օʊȶ օʄ ȶɦɨֆ! ֆօ ƈǟʟʍ ɖօառ ǟռɖ ɢɛȶ ʏօʊʀ ɦɛǟɖ ֆȶʀǟɨɢɦȶ, ʄɨʀֆȶ ȶɦɨռɢֆ ʄɨʀֆȶ. աǟӄɨռɢ ʊք ȶɦɛ ɮǟɮʏ ɮʟʊɛ... ֆɦɨȶ.... ɨ ʀɛǟʟʟʏ ɖɨɖռ'ȶ աǟռȶ ȶɦɨֆ ȶօ ɦǟքքɛռ ȶօ ɦɨʍ.... ɨȶ աօʊʟɖ օʄ ɮɛɛռ ʄɨռɛ ɨʄ ɨȶ աǟֆ ʝʊֆȶ ʍɛ, ǟʄȶɛʀ ǟʟʟ ɨ'ʍ ǟռ ɛɖɢɛ. աɛ'ʀɛ ӄռօառ ʄօʀ ɮɛɨռɢ ȶɦɛ աօʀֆȶ քɨƈӄ' I growled at myself for thinking of such things

'ƈօʍɛ օռ! աǟӄɛ ʊք ȶɦɛ ɮʟʊɛ ǟռɖ ǟʄȶɛʀ ǟʟʟ օʄ ȶɦɨֆ ɨֆ օʋɛʀ ȶɦɛռ ʏօʊ ƈǟռ ʍօքɛ ǟʀօʊռɖ!' I mentally screamed at myself. Looking over my shoulder and shoving down a wince that threaten to break out. I carefully reached over and poked the Baby Blues right arm. No response. I poked their forehead. They shuffled slightly to the right, causing me to stumble and almost fall on top of them

"Shit!" I cried out, startled by almost falling. Apparently it was the right thing to do because their mouth started to move. Into familiar shapes to form unheard words. They seem to be panicking, probably noticed our situation...

"Kid? Calm down" I said, trying my best to sound calm despite only guessing how loud or rough my voice sounded. They flinched then looked at me, their mouth moved faster as panic filled their mind.

"Kid! Listen to me, I know your scared and panicked right now but I need you to calm down. Else you'll attract their attention" Luckily my commanding words seemed to of worked, their mouth stopped flapping and they kept looking at me, their eyes still dead and void as usual. Leading to a question slipping out of my mouth.

"Can you see me?" Their immediate response was more mouth flapping.

"Nod or shake your head, I cant hear" They froze. Looking a bit guilty like they offended someone before nodding slowly.

"So you cant see me?... or yourself?" Another nod. Shit, this is going to be interesting alright.

"Crap, well I'm going to explain this little situation real quick for ya. If you remember the vial hitting you then you remember what was in it, DT. When it hit us it melted us together with some side effects like your vision and my hearing. We both look fricked up and if we are seen by the workers down there it will be the end of the line for us. I'm sure you remember the warnings about DT." I explained to them going through a lot of effort not to curse. They opened their mouth to respond in some way but shut their trap and just nodded. Looking so scared of everything, their half of this body was even shaking and melting faster.

"Oi, I said calm down remember? I will get you out of here tear face. After all I'm not willing to drag someone down with me." I grinned trying to look cocky, something that would usually boost others confidence but then I remember that they cant see me, shit. But it seemed to do the trick either way, but they did seem upset about something I said... I'll ask later, but now we need to get out of here. I looked around. Taking in the crossroads among the apartments of the bustling city. If we could get to the road we could slip into the storm drain and hide. But if there is a car coming this way... I can't see any that aren't park but that doesn't mean they aren't driving this way. And I can't hear them if they are. 

"Oi tear face. Hear any cars coming?" Nothing, then a small head shake. Good. 

"Okay, I have a plan to survive but we need to get to the road. You can't see it but it's in the direction from where the winds coming from. Now while I could just have you hold onto me as I booked it to there, there's a little problem. I think you have control of my right leg, so I need you to move it with me okay? It's going to be hard but it may be our only chance to survive. We should test run it up here, we should have ti-" A large shake cut me off, causing me to face plant onto the ground. The Blue landing beside me as we were connected. I grumbled curses under my breath.

'ֆɦɨȶ! ɨ ʄօʀɢօȶ ǟɮօʊȶ ȶɦɛ օȶɦɛʀ ɮǟɮʏ ɮʟʊɛֆ! ȶɦɛʏ ʄʊƈӄɨռɢ ֆռɨȶƈɦɛɖ!'

"Tear Face! We got to go now! Just follow my lead!" I barely registered the panicked nod as I jumped off the crate, pulling a scared Blue with me. I dug my hand into the crate, using it to slow our descent to the ground. The Baby Blue was flailing around, being held up in the air by a part of their own melted bone without being able to see anything while in a panicked state left one terrified. I jumped off the side of the crate, causing us to land onto the road. Causing a little more rebound from impact then I'd like. I looked at blue to make sure they were okay, they were breathing fast and shallowly but no wounds.

"Tear! We're almost free! Now I need your help, remember?" I forced my voice into a lower smoother tone at the end, or at least I hoped I did. The Baby Blue nodded rapidly and moved my left leg forward in a step, I immediately moved my right leg. Blue seemed to sense it and once again my left leg took a step. Soon we were walking along the side of the road, luckily not spotted yet. I felt a small pinch on my left arm and I turned to face the pincher. Blue. They were pointing at an approaching figure. Shit, they saw us! I started to walk faster, luckily Blue moved my leg at the same pace and soon we were running as best as we could down the road. Towards the storm drain.

"Come on Blue we're almost there!" The human was right behind us, they swiped at us but we made one last final push. Jumping into the storm drain.  
Safety  
Freedom  
And most importantly  
Rest


	4. No longer hoping

As my feet hit the ground, safe from the humans hands I flopped down onto my back. Bringing the baby blue with me but I could hardly care as I started laughing, this whole situation seemed hilarious now. I could feel the baby blue shaking me but I didn’t care, after all we are screwed. Now they will search for us, we can never have a normal home again! As the realization of all came crashing into me I just laughed, tears spilling from my crooked eyes. Everything is just so funny! I could no longer tell if I was laughing or sobbing anymore,. There was no way we are ever going to have a normal bitty life anymore. Hell even though edges are destined to have a fucked up life this was by far the worst I could imagine. We are a freak, we are going to be hunted down and discarded like a deformed toy. Then just as fast as I started laughing I curled up as much as I could into a gooey deformed ball. I just couldn’t think anymore, I just wanted to hide. To be normal again already, but no that’s impossible. I have sealed our fate, if only I had been faster... 

I could barely feel a small semi solid hand rubbing comforting circles onto my back. It slightly hurt has it would sometimes push against my spine but I didn’t care. I closed my eyes, ready to just fall asleep so when they catch us I would be unconscious. I wouldn’t have to feel the humans cold and rough hands grab me way to tightly. I wouldn't have to hear their laughter at my form. I wouldn’t have to feel the pain as they dusted us either by killing us themselves. Or feeding us to a horror, nightmare, or murder sans. Maybe even a mumcher or gory. As my mind started to fade into the realm of sleep I was rudely shaken awake by the baby blue.

“What the hell do you want?” I asked, growling slightly. I was done with this kid, I was done with everything. I could feel them grab my cheeks and make me look at them. They stared at me with their black deformed eyes, I wouldn’t admit it out loud but that look… scared me. They looked like death, they looked very, very dead. The only source of life coming from them was the constantly melting bone, and the determined look that settled on their face. Their mouth moved but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I wanted to look away from their face but their hands held me still. Despite their hands being semi solid and merging with my face slightly they were strong. 

I growled out a warning, I couldn’t tell what I had said. My mind was to muffled by anger, fear, sadness, relief, and disgust to make out a single thought or word. Their eyes narrowed in distaste before they got up using their leg and mine. Dragging me out of my safe ball upwards. I growled more, angry that this half freak thought he could mess with me. But I didn’t act on it, so what if this half freak wanted to move. We are going to die anyways, no matter how far we run or where we hide. The humans probably are already down here, coming for us. After all if a defect were to go public then the media would have a field day with the company. Plus all the Bitty Rights groups. The baby blue started to drag me down the sewer path, shyly at first before gaining confidence as long as they had one of their hands out to feel anything in front of them.

Soon we came to a exit where the sewage water was rushing out into a foul smelling lake outside the city, surrounding the lake was miles of farmland to the right and a forest to the left. Straight down the center was a gas station with a small vet next to it. The blue stopped a couple feet before the exit, where the path ended. If we were to get out of this nasty place were would have to jump into the water, a death sentence for sure. Blue looked at the water, falling the sound of rushing water to the calling of the birds of the country sound. They looked hopeful and fearful at the same time and I could understand why, the countryside would allow us to live for a little longer if we aren't killed by speck or mauled by an animal. That's not including any humans that might be around farming or running that gas station and vet. But as I looked at Blue I knew that even if it would hide us long enough to be happy to call this life okay that they wouldn't chance the water. But I'm not them, nor am I scared of the water. After all its better than dying by humans, animals, or other bittys right? So as I felt the baby blue turn to try to find another way out I slammed my foot into the ground, and pushed throwing us off the platform.

Into the rushing water.

I could almost feel the scream the baby blue must of let out as we plunged towards the water as I laughed loudly.

I'm coming hell, and i'll be laughing as I burn!


	5. Watery Grave?

I could feel the water crashing into our bodies as we were flung from the pipe to the lake below. The baby blue struggled frantically as we fell but they went still as we hit the water. My vision quickly went dark as we sunk deeper and deeper into the water. For such a small lake it sure was deep. My instinctive reflexes cause me to try to swim but the weight of my passed out partner caused us to keep sinking. I was running out of air fast and what was left of my mind was screaming for help. But I forced myself to stop moving and let myself sink like a stone, it will all be over soon. Soon my non-existent lungs ran out of air and forced me to breath, the feeling of the water entering my lungs burned and choked me. My grip on my movements loosened and I grabbed my throat trying to do anything to lessen the pain. But soon the burning sensation went away and it seemed no matter how much I breathed in my lungs were never full. Like I was breathing in pure oxygen. As I got control of my actions I slammed my fists into the ground in a huff of rage.

‘God dammit! Can’t you just let me die gods?! What have I done to deserve this!?’ I slashed my fingers at the ground as if it will help me get control, but it did no such thing. I screamed and cursed at the gods to release me from this world. I started to choke again as I screamed so that quickly put an end to that. I silently cursed at everything as I started to dig at the watery sand to get rid of some of my frustrations and anger. Soon the sand became to compacted to make a dent but I kept digging at it, slowly pulling away the small grains. Soon my fingers banged painfully against something solid. I recoiled my now raw and peeled fingers, looking at what the hell I hit. It looked to be some kind of rock but it was a dark yellow and shone with the small lines of lights that broke through the layers of darkness. It looked like some of the ancient currency that things called ‘monsters’ used. But it seemed raw, the old currency was smooth and coin like but this looked like it was a bunch of cubes mashed together. My curiosity caused me to forget what was left of my anger as the gleam of it caught my eye and I started to dig around it. I wanted it, badly. It’s glow was drug like, and I was addicted. As soon as it was loose enough to be freed I pulled it out and cradled it closely. Its texture, its weights. It was so cold to the touch but it felt heaven against me.

I sat down in the rather deep hole I made, holding the gleaming rock as close as possible to me. My anger, frustration, and despair was completely gone, I have never felt such tranquility before. I laid my head on top of the cold rock, my body relaxing and my mind clearing. I closed my eyes, no longer alert of my surroundings. The combination of the rocking of the water and the gleam of this rock caused me not to notice something strange coming closer. I only opened my eyes when I felt the baby blue moving, glancing over lazily I saw it. It was long and worm like, no legs or eyes. Just a mouth with no teeth. It had no scales, but that was not the first thing I noticed. It had attached itself to the baby blue’s arm. Causing the baby blue to try and get away, though they have yet to wake up. The baby blue face didn’t show any pain just discomfort. I still didn’t like how this worm was so close so I grab its wiggling body and pulled, it took awhile but it finally let go after all the tugging and swam away. Content and curled around my comforting rock again. Being lulled asleep by its gleam and the gentle rocking water.

Well until I was awoken by the baby blue  
With a terrifying discovery


	6. This is home, right?

Being pulled from my own personal happy fantasy into the harsh cold reality wasn’t something to be happy about. Especially since it was someone else that had rudely shaken me awake. Opening my eyes to my dark surroundings originally put me in a state of familiar panic before I forced myself to remember what has happened just in a single day. Most likely less. I groaned as the shaking didn’t stop, it just grew in intensity and the shaker’s hands were digging into my shoulders painfully. Causing my eyes to widen and my leg to push against the ground, trying to move away. The ‘attacker’ just got dragged with me, causing us both to fall into a pile of melted bone and magic.

Growling as they landed on my back, causing my fragile spine to creak. They struggled off me in a frantic haze, allowing me to get a good look at them. It was the baby blue, of course, its them. But behind the frighten and surprised skeleton was a large fish. It looked like hell, probably from all the sewage being poured in the lake. It seemed to look at us, still before darting towards us with its gaping mouth. My bones moved on their own pushing the baby blue and myself to the ground. Barely being missed by the fish.

As we hit the sandy ground into our little hole I felt something cold hit my ribs, it was the rock! I quickly grabbed it, slightly desperate from it again as the fish realized it missed and was getting ready for another attack. I could feel the baby blue shake beside me, probably scared out of their mind. As the fish tensed for another attack I dug my hands into the sand and started to dig, not deeper down but sideways. Our just barely made it under the sand before the fishes head jabbed right where we were. 

Even though we would most likely be safe from the fish where we were I kept digging. It just felt natural, the sand and soil beneath my hands, the spray of water that would sometimes join when we got to close to the surface, even the numb stinging sensation in my fingers as they turn raw from all the sand, soil, and rocks that would scrap against them. With my precious rock tucked under my chin held stable by my good and the baby blue being dragged behind me, I dug until I hit something strange.

The wet sand had long given away to dry sand then soil, but now there were just long roots in every direction. Leaving me no way to go then up if I wanted to avoid backtracking, which I did. Digging my way up the roots got thicker, some even have some kind of bark on them. Soon my hand breached the soil, feeling the warm wind on my numb hand caused me to recoil at first. But soon I had pulled myself and the baby blue out of the soil. The warm wind caused me to shiver, even though the wind wasn’t too cold my melting body practically at the feeling. I quickly dug under the tree's roots, making a small den-like shelter to hide from the wind. Pulling the obviously stunned and cold baby blue under too. 

Only barely poking out my head to avoid the wind as much as I could I carefully looked at my surroundings. Careful not to miss a detail. We had ended up at the edge of the forest, surrounding us on one side were gigantic trees. Some with maple leaves others with thin needle-like pine leaves. The ground was covered in fallen leaves, twigs, small flowers and rocks covered in moss.

Behind us was the lake, the sewage pipe gushing out water from the storm visible from the far off city. The farmlands behind the lake filled with corn and wheat were swaying back and forth with the wind. It would have been a calming sight had it not been for the people outside the farmhouse, tending to the animals and corralling them inside encase the storm came this way. The people set me on edge, even from afar I could see them like a hawk sighting a potential threat or prey. Their bodies shapes allowed me to guess that there were one male and one female. Both quite muscular with dry yet sweaty skin.

They worked together as a team, the male would push the crowd of cattle into the barn while the female would block off any trying to split from the group. Once the cattle were inside they moved onto the sheep then the horses. One of the horse was a little wild or startled by the storm and kicked at the female trying to calm them. The male left one of the more well-trained horses and went to help her. The female didn’t seem hurt and for some reason, I felt relieved? I quickly shook off the feeling and retreated back into my new home, after all, it was probably just because death could cause the male to have some grief filled actions toward us.  
.  
.  
.  
Right?


	7. Reality is full of mistakes

As I made myself a comfortable space on the dirt ground to rest on I looked over to the Baby Blue, looking away quickly afterward not wanting to see the Baby Blue’s face. Even when the Baby Blue was sleeping they face looked like it was crying, and it was all my fault. I have tried to find something else to blame, the placement of the vial, the rough driving of the truck, even the Baby Blue themselves for not getting out of the way. But no matter how you look at it, all the things adding up to this wouldn’t have mattered if I had been faster. If I hadn’t hesitated. 

I shook my head rapidly to chase away these thoughts as I flop down onto my spot, physically and mentally tired. Laying on my back was uncomfortable but I could not lay on my side cause of the Baby Blue connected to it. The dirt even though it was smoothed down dug at my back painfully. Not to mention the roots of the tree went straight through our den, causing limited space. I would have to fix that tomorrow, for now, ignore the pain and sleep.

Waking up to once again shaking caused me to growl angerly. Not only was it clear that I did not like being woken up but it fucking hurt! I tried to push away the shaker harshly but it was like pushing against a rubber band. I could feel a breath of warm air against my face causing me to open my eyes, regrettably. Only to be met by the Baby Blues face causing me to recoil backward in fright. Causing us both to fall, the Baby Blue landed on top of my chest causing me to hiss as they pushed against my ribs. I could practically feel them creak, close to snapping.

With a quick but less than smooth movement I pinned the Baby Blue beneath me by his neck, sick and tired of this game. They struggled and squirmed below me, desperate and confused trying to break free. 

“Let me make this very clear BUDDY” I snarled out at them, my voice becoming mangled from the emotions I tried to keep under control.

“I DONT LIKE BEING WOKEN UP TO YOU AND YOU’RE FUCKED UP FACE! IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BECOME DUST AT MY FEET THEN I FUCKING SUGGEST YOU LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS! DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR!?” My grip around his neck grew tighter with each word I roared out at him. The Baby Blue started to choke, clawing at my hands crying out unheard pleas. I was done with this piece of shit messing with me. With a rough movement, I let go of their neck, digging my hands into their shoulder instead.

“DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? ANSWER!” The Baby Blue nodded rapidly, actual tears rolling down their cheeks as they blindly tried to push me away. With a snarl, I let go of them letting them scrabble as far away as they could from me. Curling up to protect their fragile stomach with their hands over their neck. I just glared down at them before ignoring them and peeking outside to see if it was morning or afternoon. It was neither as the moon was still high up in the sky. Illuminating the ground with its glow, causing all the leaves to give off a white gleam. Reminding me of my rock, I pulled it out from under my chin and held it close as I sat sideways on the entrance to the den.

The rocks gleam did nothing to make me feel better, making me feel like I didn’t deserve it. I made a quiet sigh as I thought back to what I had just done, what the hell was I thinking? That kid wasn’t messing with me to make me angry. They are just a kid, they just went through an awful experience like me. Not only that but that was one of their very first experiences, putting my head in my hands letting the rock roll down the entrance into the den as I tried to think of some way I didn’t mess up.

Sure I wasn’t going to be woken up like that anymore, probably. But I just traumatized a kid for a second time! I need to apologize right now, they didn’t deserve it. They don't deserve any of this. Turning around I moved back into the den, my mind trying to come up with a proper way to say sorry. When I finally opened my mouth to say something, anything I noticed something. The Baby Blue was no longer curled up normally, they’re curled up around the rock. Calmed by its presence like I was when I first found it. The Baby Blue looked at me, feeling the vibrations in the earth as I got closer.

As I looked at the Baby Blue’s face I could easily see the dried tear marks from all their crying and claw marks on their neck and shoulders. They were still shaking from when I left, holding the rock closer. All the words I planned to say slipped out of my mind and all I could say was.

“Keep it clean”

I mentally screamed curses at myself as I saw the Baby Blue shakily nod. Why can’t I just say sorry?! Instead of trying again I just sat down next to the Baby Blue, trying to ignore how the shaking grew. Closing my eyes, hoping just a little bit that all of this was just a bad dream.

But of course

It wasn’t


	8. Tinkering Thoughts

Waking up was strangely unpleasant, even though I had finally been able to sleep without being woken up by the Baby Blue. It just seemed wrong, unnatural. I wanted to do something, anything to fix this feeling. But I just pushed it to the back of my mind with a sigh, knowing that it would bug me whether or not I did anything about it. Opening my eyes was a mistake, the suns rays intruding the den blinding me. I squinted my eyes against the bright light, trying to see.

Finally, my eyes became slightly adjusted to the light, allowing me to see around my den with blurry sight. Everything was the same as before, but the roots seemed to be just a bit bigger. Most likely just my imagination. Looking to my left I saw the Baby Blue’s face, causing me to barely hold down a yelp in surprise at its closeness. It was resting on my shoulder, their eyes closed in a dreamless slumber. I quickly looked away from the face, it seemed to be cursing me. Even as it slept. 

Even though I have gotten sorta used to the face the baby blue had, it still did not rid me of the fear and guilt I have each time I glance at it. Taking another look at my left, trying to check on the Baby Blue without looking at their face was a bit troubling seeing how I could only move my eye lights and not my head. So I did not wake them up, I doubt that would go well. They were still clinging onto the piece of rock like it was a lifeline, cast out to them so they would not drown in the fear they most likely now have because of what I had done. My fingers twitched, wanting to grab that rock and hold it close to me. But I wasn’t a complete fool and restrained myself, barely. 

So to distract myself from the rock and the memories of my actions I decided to try something. But it would require separation from this Baby Blue, which would be something all on its own. But you know what they say, double or nothing! But first, to get this Tear face off me. I quickly scanned the area from anything that could act as a replacement for my shoulder, finding some soft dirt mixed in with upheaved moss from when I dug. Gently lay it down in front of me, reaching out to my now even more limited magic to distribute it evenly.

Then with a careful and agonizing slow movement, I gently grabbed and lowered Tear’s head onto the soft earth.

‘Tears huh? That doesn’t sound half bad, does this kid even have a name?’

Storing the question to the back of my mind for later, slowly adjusting the newly named Tear’s body from sitting upwards to lying downwards with some difficulties. I couldn’t move very much because my goop was sticking to everything more than usual, it moving more like liquid wax flowing out of a bottle. Getting attached to everything. After getting everything set it was time to try a separation. Using the most solid part of my clawed hand I started chipping away at the goop that connected me and Tear’s, while the latter slept unaware. The Connection Goop was different than the rest of me and tears, it was more like a rubber band than liquid. Stretching then snapping back to place once let go, my claw sliding off it harmlessly.

But everything has a limit.

I grabbed onto the thickest chunk of it, pulling as hard as I could. Moving my hands upwards to keep it stretching. Soon the chunk that was as thick as my thigh (Which is quite ‘bitty’) was as thin as a piece of hair. I could feel it was close to snapping, and with a hard jerky pull, it snapped. It had hurt but not because it was removed, but because it recoiled into my face. 

Causing me to throw it at the wall in a small fit of annoyance. Before turning my attention back to Tears, they were still asleep. Good. Thus I repeated the process again and again till all that was left connecting us was a thin hair like tendril of melted bone goop. With a shaky and slightly red hand from when the goop snapped at it I reached for it.

Unlike the rest of the stone cold goop, this one was warm, almost hot to the touch. I gave it a small tug, it snapped and a lot of things rushed into me at once.

Hunger  
Thirst  
Exhaustion  
And the best part  
My Magic.


	9. What's this?

My body felt ablaze with all my magic swarming inside me. I was barely able to restrain my laughs of joy. This is what I was missing all along! Now for phase two.

Ignoring my hunger, thirst, and exhaustion I started to gather my magic. Not paying attention to the awakening Tears beside me. Once I felt the familiar magic flow inside me like rushing streams connecting my whole body together I chose my focus point. My destination.

I was going to teleport, back to the factory. Where my life would end, but it would be for the best. Tears would find someone even with his looks to care for him. Deformed or not he's a popular baby blue.

Me? I was just a edge. Only bought for the fighting rings or the more gruesome breeders. I wasn't a family bitty, hell most people see my kind like feral animals then people anymore. But we were never people were we?

With my destination the forefront of my mind, just as I was about to short cut my way out of here something grabbed onto my leg. Causing for a crucial split second loss of focus. Just as soon as my magic expanded and teleported both Tears who had grabbed my leg and I away randomly.

Not only were we going to end up at a random location, I had built up enough magic for a one person trip. Not two, we were going end up at most five miles away from our den. But this was still bad.

What if we ended up inside the ground or a tree? What of we were back in the sewers, with only a leg trapped inside the walls. Like a bear trap? Even though the short cut had taken less than a second to work I was startled by everything. Before my face harshly landed in a bale of scratchy hay.

I could feel Tears scramble upwards, causing me to lose my only leverage on the hay and fall to the floor with a painful splat. Groaning in pain and at the new mess we have gotten ourselves into I tried to sit up. But found myself to drained to do so.

I was so hungry and thirsty! I want to sleep forever if it would help with this exhaustion. But I couldn't even sleep with the painful aches and growls coming from my stomach, causing me to unconsciously whimper. Before getting ahold of myself, I still couldn't sit or stand up but I could barely move my head. 

With breaks of course. I hated feeling this useless. I can't do a thing! I can't hunt or even get myself a drink of water! And here I am acting as if it matters, we're in hay! That means we are in the barn house. We are going to be found, no matter what we do! 

I felt my exhaustion douse the flame in my stomach, causing my eyelids to droop. I'm so tired...

I felt something cover me, light and fabric-like. As well as my dear rock beside me. Letting me slip into a restful hungry slumber. Leaving Tears to fend for himself, just for a little while.

Tears POV

I have no idea where I am now, first I was waking up. Feeling the mean Edge gathering their magic for something. It had a lot of I'll intent that I had to just grab him. I had grabbed his leg, holding on as much as I could as we traversed the void. Landing in a pile of something scratchy.

I scrambled upwards, causing the other bitty to roll passed me. Landing onto the ground with a painful sounding splat! I winced under my breath, the mean bitty didn't deserve that. As I started searching for a safer way down, feeling the scratchy material with my foot I heard a whimper so small I though I was hearing things.

But there was no mistake, the whimper came from where the splat came from. Was the mean bitty hurt that much? Scrapping my feet against the scratchy material I made a rough way down. Landing on the floor with a small thud as I missed my mark last second. Falling face first into the cold smooth flooring. 

Peaking back upwards I kept my eyes closed encase the mean bitty was still awake. They don't like my eyes, that's the reason they hurt me that night, right? If I keep them closer the mean bitty wouldn't get scared and attack me! Then we could be friends, after all everyone would want to be friends with the magnificent baby blue!

I heard growls as I got closer, causing me to pause in my unsteady approach. But they weren't the deep throaty growls from before. It sounded different, was something else there? Things like this made me hate losing my sight, I couldn't see what was going on. 

It has started to frustrate me, especially with all the rough handling the mean bitty has done. They are just so careless! Throwing us into the water and now teleporting us here! It's like they are trying to throw away their life like that!

But the magnificent baby blue would not be so quick to judge, maybe it was something I didn't see? After all this bitty couldn't be all bad, right? After all he got us separated! Even if it did make me hungry.

I stopped moving as I heard breathing close to me, alerting me that I had made it to the bittys side. But something seemed odd now, like the bitty beside me was distant. Not as close as they were before.

When we were connected I had a minimal sense of what was happening, what we were doing, what they were feeling, where we were, what they saw. But now? I sensed nothing, it was... lonely. True blackness was all i saw instead of the senses of colors, of the forest trees or even the dirty lake. 

Pushing such thoughts aside I kneeled beside them, not getting a reaction. Their eyes must be closed, the growling was still there. Which I could now identify as hunger. The bitty must be having the same drawback as me! But on a much worse level, even a blind bitty could sense the weakness. 

Like a crack in a mirror, even if you just walk past you can still feel the breeze seep through.

A idea came to me in a flash, I could still move. I can get us something to eat! I'm sure if I find someone they would be happy to help! 

But first I had to keep the bitty safe,he may have no right to snap at me last night but he wasn't bad! I checked what I had and what was around me, all I found was some stray ribbon. But that wasn't enough. I didn't want to use the hay because I wanted him to be in the upmost comfort. That is what I shall do!

I just needed one more thing, something small. As I was thinking my hand trailed up to my bandana. I didn't want to take it off, it was every baby blue's prized possession! But I would not just let this bitty alone and cold! What if a cat or bird came along?

With a forceful jerk I undid the bandanas loose knot before I could convince myself not to. The magnificent baby blue will do anything to help! Even letting this bitty borrow his prized possession! Using my bandana and the ribbon along with some extra goop of mine I made a makeshift cover. Laying it onto the bitty, covering in him the softest of salvageable material.

With a small job well done pat on the back for myself I began my search for food, already finding the smell of meat in the air. Following it excitedly I blindly speed walked forward. Sometimes walking into things or brushing up against a corner or two. But that did not deter me in my very important mission.

Soon I found myself outside of the storage space containing the hay, the familiar breeze flowing passed me. I could tell where we were! We were still here, where we ended up running to! I could smell the rot carried over the breeze from the lake, but also the smell of bacon and eggs. 

Rushing towards the smell, my desire to eat overiding my nerves causing me to stumble over a couple small rocks and holes. But I kept on, I was so close! Soon my feet no longer hit dirt but something solid and slightly warmed from the morning sun. Slowing my rush I reach out in front of me, feeling something slightly scratchy but wooden under my fingers.

It was a door! I couldn't believe it! Not only had I found food but I found people, they could take me and the other bitty back to the care center so we could get adopted! Oh what if they decide to adopt us! With an excited and slightly nervous mindset I knocked as hard as I could on the door.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?!"


	10. The Devil Iron!

There was silence, I was about to knock again before I felt the door start to open. Causing me to jump back so I wouldn't get pushed. Assuming someone opened it I spoke up.

"HELLO? IS SOMEONE IN FRONT OF ME? CAN YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING? I CAN'T SEE YOU!" I called out, hoping that someone would respond. Someone did, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"What is that! It's a monster! I told you this place was haunted and now look! The spirits are here!" The voice was feminine. They sounded scared yet furious at the same time.

"What are you talking ab- What the hell is that! Get!" I was hit with something, getting flung to the side with a abrupt stop when I hit something hot, very hot.

"AH!" I yelped out, scrambling to get off the burning metal. I fell onto some kind of bush, filled with small sharp spikes. I was instinctively frozen like prey trying to hide from a predator. I was truly scared and hurt, I just wanted to hide. To be safe.

After a while I heard the door slam shut, I felt my soul cracking as it closed. Leaving me outside hurt, scared, and all alone... I began to think past the emotional and physical hurt, trying to think of some reason they acted that way. Maybe they were scared of me like the other bitty? That must be it! I just have to show them there is nothing to fear.

Or maybe, I could use this to my advantage.

It was not like me to act so...  
Devilish

But I had to make sure the bitty get better! That means food, and a lot of it. I began to think up a plan, multiple things going through my head before I settled on one that may work. With a devilish grin to fit the part I maneuver my way out of the bush. Scratching my burns slightly to my agony, but I pushed past it. I had a mission, and the magnificent blue will do anything to complete it!

Once again making my way towards the door with a plan this time I confidently knocked on the door. Morphing my voice as I spoke to us this plan to full value.

"⊕pεη up! ψ⊕u šhαﾚﾚ pαψ ƒ⊕r ψ⊕ur šïηš! ⊕pεη up ⊕r αﾚﾚ ψ⊕u ﾚ⊕∀ε αηd ςαrε ƒ⊕r ωïﾚﾚ ƒ⊕rε∀εr ßurη pαψïηg ƒ⊕r ψ⊕ur šïηš!" I yelled out, trying to be as terrifying as possible. Once again the door started to open, this time much slower than before. Jumping back again to avoid being pushed I started to speak again.

"ï αm †hε †εrrïßﾚε dε∀ïﾚ ïr⊕η! ïƒ ψ⊕u d⊕ η⊕† ωïšh †⊕ ßurη ωï†h αﾚﾚ †hε šïηηεrš ⊕ƒ †hε ω⊕rﾚd †hαη ψ⊕u muš† gï∀ε mε αﾚﾚ ï rεΩuεš†. ïƒ ψ⊕u d⊕ š⊕ ï'ﾚﾚ ω⊕η'† ßε †hεrε †⊕ †⊕r†urε ψ⊕u ⊕η †hε dεεpεš† dεp†hš ⊕ƒ hεﾚﾚ!" I said, making sure to hiss with my canines bared like a snake. Making up the name on the spot. To push the point even further. I felt slight guilt at tricking them, but I couldn't dwell on that! The other bitty was counting on me and the magnificent Baby blue doesn't disappoint! 

I hear complete silence, it sounded like even the birds stopped chirping and the lake stopped swirling but soon I heard a shaky fearful voice.

"W-what do you want s-sir Iron?" I tried not to jump for joy, it was working! They fell for it like a bug falls for a orchid! But no time to celebrate, time for food!

"ï ωαη† ƒ⊕ur ⊕ƒ †hε ßïggεš†, ƒα††εš†, αηd յuïςεš† ßας⊕η ωï†h ƒrεšh rαω εggš. η⊕ω! ïƒ ψ⊕u šh⊕r† mε ε∀εη αη ςrumß ψ⊕u'ﾚﾚ hα∀ε α ﾚïƒε†ïmε ⊕ƒ šuƒƒεrïηg †⊕ pαψ!" I hissed out blindly, I heard the women scramble back into the house to fetch my items. Passed my guilt I felt pride in myself. The magnificent Baby blue can play the hero and the villain! That other bitty was lucky to have me, I'm sure that they will realize that soon enough and beg for my forgiveness.

After a small wait I felt the vibrations in the ground as the women return. Pushing a plate in front of me. 

"H-here, please don't hurt m-my family!" She cried out desperately. Perhaps my trick worked a little to well. But I couldn't give up, not when I was so deep in this mess.

"ßε g⊕⊕d αηd ï ω⊕η'† hα∀ε †⊕. η⊕ω g⊕! ï ωïﾚﾚ ßε ßαςκ αηd ψ⊕u ßε††εr η⊕† †rψ †hα† š†uη† ƒr⊕m εαrﾚïεr αgαïη!" Before I heard the womens reaction I grabbed the plate. Holding it over my head like a backpack shielding me from the rain. I started to run, following the faint trail of my magic back to the home, back to the bitty. 

I hope they like bacon, I got the eggs for myself. After all doing all of this the magnificent Baby blue can be a little selfish. Like a real villain! Maybe being the bad guy isn't all bad, especially since there is no hero! The other bitty could be my sidekick, or lackey! Oh I couldn't wait to share this with them, they would love it I bet!

Being careful to keep the plate even over my head I made it safely to the hideout. Setting the plate down on some stray hay and I started searching for the other bitty. Not knowing exactly where they are. My hand brushed up against familiar cloth and I almost squealed in delight as my precious bandana was back on my neck. But if my bandana was here, so was the bitty! I got onto my knees and felt around, my left hand brushing up against their skull. 

Pulling my hand away with a little more than needed force I gently tapped the bittys skull. I felt them shuffle and a small whine but they haven't awaken. I tried again, this time by speaking to them.

"⊕†hεr ßï††ψ! ψ⊕u muš† gε† up! ï ßr⊕ugh† ƒ⊕⊕d αηd š⊕mε†hïηg ﾚïκε α drïηκ!" I said, accidently using my 'villain' voice, but it didn't matter. I forgot they couldn't hear me! How could I forget, again? A new strategy would be needed, and I know just the one! 

I grabbed the greasiest, thickest, drool worthy piece of bacon I could find and held it in front of the other bittys nose. That got their attention as I felt them try to reach it by sitting up but they were to weak. This weakness was getting worrying, but after this meal I'm sure they will be at one hundred ten percent better! So I decided that for now, they would need some extra help. 

I set the bacon down onto the plate and using both hands I slowly pushed the other bitty into a sitting position. Letting them lean back onto my arm holding them up as I grabbed the piece of bacon again with my other. Holding it up to their mouth, they opened their mouth and a out a bit of the bacon inside. They chomped down on it hungrily, chewing rapidly and before I knew it they had their mouth back open. Demanding for more, sorta like a baby bird!

Well one with no feathers, like they were born with a crack in their wings. Huh, Crack doesn't sound half bad for a name. I'll call this bitty Crack, after all I'll be a fool not to care for someone like them.

If no one will be our Mama.

Then I'll be theirs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around a thousand words in a hour
> 
> New record!
> 
> Btw, Tears is now a villian. 
> 
> And a devil
> 
> Enjoy!


	11. Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Crap

Edge POV --- 

I felt a small tap on my forehead along with the smell of bacon? I shuffled, making a small whine at being awaken. I didn't want to get up, I was happy right here. Asleep. 

But then they used my greatest weakness. 

Food 

As soon as I smelt the bacon right in front of me a tried to grab it. My hunger returning full force, but I was to weak to make a significant movement. I felt myself being moved into a sitting position, being held there by a familiar goopy arm. The bacon was pressed up against my crooked teeth, causing me to open up my mouth. 

As soon as I felt the bacon touch my tongue I bit down hard. Despite not quite liking bacon as much as I like egg or sausage I never felt happier. Swallowing down the mashed bacon and opened up my mouth, expecting and recieving another piece of bacon between my teeth. 

This cycle continue until I had at least goke through 2 or 3 large bacon strips. Constantly full I leaned up against the arm holding me up, feeling really thirsty but happy at just the food. Finally opening my eyes I saw Tears beside me, holding me up as he tried to puncture a hole into a raw egg with his claw. 

When he succeeded his smile grew to impossible amounts, bringing the egg up to his mouth and at first he licked it to my surprise. Bit he was just finding the hole, bringing it all the way up. Suckling out the delicate yolks with the most peaceful expression I had ever seen. 

Then I noticed something that struck a small chord with me. His eyes...

They were closed.

Tears always had his eyes open, even though he didn't need to. But now? Always closed, even as he drank relaxingly. It was strange and I couldn't help but feel responsible partly. Despite not even knowing the reason. I opened my mouth to speak but I just started to have a coughing fit as a side effect of the complete dryness of my mouth. 

That got Tears attention.

They looked in my direction, and started to pat my back with their hand. Trying to help me without being able to see me. It jot only helped me, but it felt nice? Like my body was being doused in warm water that smelt like chocolate and felt like clouds. It was weird to say the least, but not unappreciated.

"T-thanks" I was able to get out a single word without much stuttering luckily. Tears face practically beamed as he nodded with what looked like pride? Oh well, probably just a Baby Blue thing. I smiled back, knowing full well that they couldn't see me do it. 

I looked at the egg in there hands, the thought of the runny yolks made my finger twitch in a desire to grab it. But instead I just grabbed on of the other ones. Puncturing it with my tooth making a cracking sound which got Tears attention. They looked worried? Why? Then I remember the sound that the bones would make as they snapped. It sounded eerily similar to an egg crack. 

"E-egg, j-ju-" I coughed "ju-ust e-egg" I forced out, immediately after seeing the relief on Tear's face I started to drink the yolk. The slightly warm liquid caused me to loosen up, I was so relaxed that I didn't notice Tears as he tried to speak to me. Before stopping and getting my attention by tapping my shoulder.

I jerked slightly which caused Tears to freeze, looking at me with uncertainty about something. With my mouth being not so dry anymore I spoke up.

"Yes?" They started to speak again before becoming frustrated. Not knowing how to communicate with me. I hadn't thought of a way for the kid to speak with me. So now I was racking my mind for a solution. What did the Meeks do? What the Meeks were the deaf ones. What did the people do to the Meeks?

I don't think it was sign language, Meeks aren't to good at that. Notes! It was notes! But Tears was blind... what that could still work! They write notes to me and I speak to them. Hopefully they have some penmanship.

"T-tears, do you h-have anything to w-write with?" Negative. Great. Then probably the most obvious solution hit me like a train. The dirt! We are sitting in it right now! Dirt is everywhere as well!

"Tears, if you want to tell me something use the dirt." I said as realization struck Tears face as they start to hastily scribble something into the ground. While he did have some penmanship I'm not going to lie. It wasn't anywhere close to the best. Reading it, it said

"ჩΓἶllἶმῆན ἶძპმ ჩἶནནყ! ནhპ ომცῆἶfἶეპῆན ჩმჩყ ჩlυპ wἶჰhპმ ནõ ჰhმΓპ ოყ hპΓõἶე მძὗპῆནυΓპ ནõ ცპན υჰ ནhἶჰ fõõძ! მჰ wპll მჰ ནhპ ოõჰན wõῆძპΓfυl ἶძპმ. ἶ'ო ჰυΓპ ყõυ wἶll მცΓპპ wἶནh ოპ!" I could barely understand it, but gave them a "yes" anyways. Causing them to continue.

"ἶ, ནhპ ომცῆἶfἶეპῆན ჩმჩყ ჩlυპ ჩΓმὗპlყ ནΓმὗპllპძ მΓეõჰჰ ནhპ lმῆძ მfནპΓ ρΓõfპჰჰἶõῆმllყ hἶძἶῆც ყõυ მῆძ პὗპῆ lპῆძἶῆც ყõυ ოყ ρΓპეἶõυჰ ჩმῆძმῆმ. ἶ fõυῆძ მ lἶནནlპ hõυჰპ wἶནh hυომῆჰ! ནhპყ wპΓპოპმῆ ჩυན მfནპΓ ჰõოპ ეõῆὗἶῆეἶῆც ძპოõῆ მეན ནhპყ wპΓპ 'wἶllἶῆც' ནõ ცἶὗპ ოპ ནhἶჰ wõῆძპΓfυl fõõძ! ནhპყ wἶll პὗპῆ ძõ ἶན მῆყནἶოპ wპ wმῆན ჰõოპ! ἶ, ནhპ ომცῆἶfἶეპῆན ჩმჩყ ჩlυპ hმჰ პჯρპΓནlყ ρlმყპძ ནhპ ὗἶllἶმῆ! ནhυჰ ყõυ ჰhმll ჩპ ოყ ჰἶძპκἶეκ მῆძ lἶནནlპ ρპན!" 

"What- I'm no ones sidekick, or pet!" I exclaimed, insulted.

"ყõυ hმὗპ მეནპძ fმΓ õυན õf ეõῆནΓõl, ჩἶནནყჰ ῆპპძ მ õwῆპΓ მῆძ ყõυ hმὗპ ρΓõὗპძ ყõυΓჰპlf υῆჰནმჩlპ wἶནhõυན õῆპ! ནhυჰ ἶ პჯρპეན ყõυ ནõ Γპჰρპეན ოპ lἶκპ ყõυΓ õwῆპΓ υῆནἶll wპ fἶჯ ནhἶჰ ოპჰჰ!" 

"Excuse me?! YOU dare say that I'm the unruly one? Sure, I'm a fucking nutcase. I have fuckung known that all my life. But don't you dare say that I'm the one in the wrong! I'm the one who got us away from the humans, while you just want to have them own you! Your like one fucking sick doll you know that!" I roared out, angry and insulted beyond belief. How dare they!

"hõw ძმΓპ ἶ? ყõυ ოυჰན ჩპ κἶძძἶῆც! ἶ hმὗპ ძõῆპ ῆõ hმΓო υῆlἶκპ ནõυ wἶནh ყõυΓ ནმῆནΓυოჰ! ἶf ἶ'ო მ 'ჰἶეκ fυეκἶῆც ძõll' ནhპῆ ყõυ'Γპ ქυჰན მ ჩΓõκპῆ õῆპ! ომყჩპ ἶ ჰhõυlძῆ'ན õf hἶძ ყõυ! ემυჰპ ནhპῆ ἶf ჰõოპõῆპ fõυῆძ ყõυ ནhპἶΓ wõυlძῆ'ན ჩპ მჰ ომῆყ ოἶჰནმκპჰ ἶῆ ནhპ wõΓlძ!" This silenced me, without any warning I got up and dug myself a small hole in the hay. After all a 'mistake' shouldn't be anywhere near someone so 'perfect'.

Never seeing Tears face or their words left bare behind me.


End file.
